


A Precious Memory

by JustACoffeeStain



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Memory Magic, Other, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACoffeeStain/pseuds/JustACoffeeStain
Summary: Ranzal finds the perfect birthday gift to give to his father, Memories are a precious thing... but to relive them? That's a different story.





	A Precious Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This story will have chapters going down the line I've been having this idea for the longest time ever since Cassandra came out(and her story inspired me with this) and honestly I'm enjoying every minute of me writing this and I hope you do too!

"Hello Pops! Happy birthday! I couldn't make it but I decided to get you a gift that I know you would like,hopefully you'll get to enjoy it..but there is a catch to this gift:

You'll have to open it up by yourself this alone you cannot and I repeat cannot have another person around with you it's for your eyes only. It's not anything not safe for work(You'd chew my ass out like a piranha) but it's something personal that only you can enjoy.. second off I do apologize into getting into your old journals about your younger days.

Trust me it'll all be worth it, Enjoy Pops."

-Ranzal  
______________________________________

Chuckling to himself as he folded the paper up Zacharias smiled,His son gave him such a strange gift for his birthday but yet piqued his interest.

Unwrapping the gift cautiously as he could, he felt his eyes widen in Surprise as he looked at the old journal it was filled with so many memories but yet the book looks a lot different than he remembered. Maybe it's because it's been years since he's picked it up? Or was there a new sleeve to this journal? It was a mystery.

"Ah.. did you restore one of my books Ranzal? I wonder--"

"Nope! I don't think so M'lord..he ain't that smart to my knowledge anywho."

Flinching at the sudden voice Zacharias looked around, was somebody in the room? No it couldn't be he made sure to be isolated from his guards and servants..so how..?

"Hey! Hey! I thought nobles were supposed to have manners! Man, Cassandra brought me to life for this chump change?! Pah!"

Quickly dropping the book,he grabbed his cane aiming it at the book as he readied a magic attack in his self-defense. People of Saint Lotier knew he was a jack of all trades but little did they know he carried a weapon on him at all times, it was his cane that he used as a staff or a sword if he had the need to use it. But considering this situation if he had to use it..

"Whoa whoa whoa there bedhead! Easy….easy.."

The book floated up its face turning toward Zacharias seeing him in full-on attack mode. It was unnerving to even see such a thing in his presence.

"Yo! My name's Vyvir(Vii-Vivor).. since I'm going to assume you weren't briefed on to why I'm alive I might as well explain. A mage named Cassandra put a spell on me to make me alive so I can show you the memories of your past, I'm gonna assume the muscle head didn't explain any of this..and just now it lead to this misunderstanding."

Lowering his guard a little bit it washed over him as he started to understand the current situation he was was explained, It was a migraine just rolling up and it felt awfully familiar.

Grasping his head Zacharias groaned to himself. This boy..He truly lived up to the title 'The Arc in the Storm' he was unpredictable when his waters weren't calm.

Pushing the monocle back up onto his face as he once again regained himself from his battle stance he laughed nervously to himself. Zacharias couldn't believe such a thing would be possible but yet this-- Er.. 'book' spoke to him as if it were an actual person.

Clearing his throat to cut the silence in the room, Zacharias spoke once again taking in the strange anomaly as a normal conversation it wasn't like he had any other choice.

"Ranzal's antics never changed in giving me damn near heart attack's over the years, You think I'd be use to it by now. Then again..he reminds me a little bit of her every now and again. Honestly didn't fall that far from the tree."

Reaching his hand out to the book falling gently into the palm of his hands, The book chuckled. "Ah, memories of the good ol' days..that's what I'm here for. Time may have forgotten those years but your memories are the true thing that time can never stop!"

"Hmph. That's so very true, Though there's many things i desire to have a reset button for."

"A reset button you say M'lord? Why ever would you want one?"

Zacharias stood quiet for a few seconds, His heart felt weary but yet..it was something he's regretted all these years. Swallowing his pride he spat it out off his conscience. 

"A reset button for Ranzal, when he stormed out the castle after our argument I thought nothing of it but then after a couple years of hearing not a single peep about Ranzal..I froze in my own tracks. The one thing I was gifted to from my late wife and for all I knew..he may or may not be dead because of me."

The book stayed quiet for awhile, The silence In the room wasn't an awkward silence more like a thoughtful pause in what was said. It was something that he's wished for over the years, to see his son grow and develop into the man he became to today..but just like a blink it was gone without a trace..he missed out on his hardships,obstacles and the support when he really needed it the most. Wiggling in his hand the book opened itself to it's first chapter.

"You value a lot to your son and wife..but know that the memories you make now can fill up the holes that were once there, in your relationship. Hey... considering I'm even alive just proves you both are mending your relationship from over the years!"

"Hmph.. You're right, he did give me this journal of mine.."

Laughing in Zacharias hands the book glowed. "Ready? Keep your hands and arms inside the book at all times!"

"Keep what--"

Getting teleported into the book Zacharias felt himself get sucked in as he fell into the portal, it's whirlpool sucking him to the old paper and ink that he once wrote years earlier that transformed these very words of memories of a past he remembers fondly.

Opening his eyes Zacharias looked around noticing he was outside the palace, structures that were no longer there or existed. DID he just--

"All right! we're here first page of the book.. I know you're confused but before you ask questions I'll give you the answers, yes we are in the past but we're in the past of your memories no you can't interact with anyone it's more of like uh..a show or play or a soap opera."

Crossing his arms into the response Zacharias chuckled, this was one of the strangest gifts he's ever gotten but yet.. this was an interesting way to stroll down memory lane he was going to sit back and hold on to each word sentence by sentence. Especially about HER.  
_________________  
~2nd month 1st day~  
Today I did my usual training and lessons from father. Luckly for me..I got to finish early enough to go to that merchant shop to order that book I've been meaning to read up on.

Main market was pretty crowded then usual so I decided to cut through the seaport to get to the smaller bookstore near by, Walking along the port I noticed a woman with a book opened in her hand reciting some type of poem out loud as she stared out to the sea. Honestly I couldn't help myself but to stand there and listen. Her voice alone kept drawing me in.

"Saint Lotier. The Lord and Lady rule the sea it's choppy waves as it were meant to be. Dragons,Humans all reside here everything including the breezes they hold dear. Their sons are meant to live by the sea...but is it truly what onto what it meant to be? The Lord and Lady had a baby and yet.. it's not yet a Lion just a cub..but one day it'll do what needs to be done--"

She turned around to stop as she caught me staring, We stared at each other before she noticed onto who I was. She didn't get embarrassed, she didn't cry,she didn't whine, she just... laughed.

"Oh. Wow didn't think the Heir would hear me recite one of my poems I was writing."

I quietly nod and try walking off before she stepped into my way, I've met her once before but I've heard rumors of her as a whole. Maybe because of her being a foreigner.

"Hey! might if I get your input on my poem..YOU are here after all and you did listen to enough of it to give it a critique."

I felt myself sigh in disbelief, I barely knew her. Yes her poem was nice but..

"I'd advise you to work on me being a cub.. I'm not some kind of Animal."

Seeing her eyes light up to my response she laughed before walking over to me face to face, any closer she'd basically headbutt me.

"A cub is only a cub until it's able to part themselves from the den! And you Mr.Heir ..don't think you'll be able to handle the storm when it comes around."

Sucking my teeth I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head, Unbelievable. I walked towards the Pier to the marketplace to the bookstore where I picked up my book and traveled through Main Street despite it being crowded.

That woman, Her words were pretty yet stung like a nasty light slime..it shouldn't have even bothered me. It's not like I'd see her again.

__________  
~2nd month 12th day~

I spoke too soon, I seen her again today by the palace. She was a beautiful woman with a mischievous streak. Probably another Noble with 'eccentric taste' since our last encounter was odd.

I walked out past the main gate to go on my usual stroll for the evening, I seen her again..though she didn't speak she was just wired into her writing. I felt a temptation to run back into the castle but before I knew it once again she noticed my presence and giggled before giving me her greetings.

"Hey Heir! Actually-- wait..I really should just call you by your actual name. Zacharias was it?"

I felt my guard go up as she called my name from her lips, It felt different from his usual 'Young Master's or 'The Heir' it.. wasn't very common someone decided to call him by his true name. And yet..

"Yes."

"Are you always this stiff?"

"Yes."

Seeing her smile brighten up a little as she looked up at me, I felt my heart jump out of my chest by her gaze alone..it felt almost uneasy? I don't know.

"It's alright, you barely know me so saying your name on a casual basis must feel strange to you. so I'll call you just 'Young master' okay?"

Looking down at her I smirked before give a retailing answer to her comment.

"It'll make no difference since I have no idea what your name is either, I can't go and call you Lady or Noble without a Name and expect us to carry on with such conversations."

Without even a second after me saying that she sighed before holding her hand out to shake my own. Her eyes still not taken off from me.

"How about we start over? I'm Catherine."

Looking down at her hand I nodded as I reached out to shake her own hand, in which was small,cool and soft. But her grip was air tight..and she shook it almost as if it we we're a business deal.

"I am Zacharias. A Heir of Saint Lotier and one day your Lord."

Seeing her eyes roll she sighed, Was she making fun of me? Or--

"You don't have to be so tight about everything Zacharias, Just you're name alone is fine."

"O-oh..I..er-- Apologize for that."

Me and her spoke for a while together in front of the gate it's so weird to have my guard down to somebody who is not one of my servants or my family to that matter, Still those rumours that circled her..And her Family..who was she really?  
__________________


End file.
